Mustang Papa
by Luxam
Summary: Asuhan Maes di tangan Mustang selama beberapa jam, berani bertaruh tak terjadi apa-apa?


**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**Mustang Papa**

**By Luxam**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, aku akan menemani Winry membeli perlengkapan mandi untuk Elric Junior hingga siang nanti. Tolong jaga Maes, ya."

Kata Hawkeye lembut seraya mengecup kening suaminya. Mustang yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar—bermimpi tentang rok mini, seingatnya, tapi entah kenapa dibarengi dengan lubang di pelipis—mengerjapkan mata karena kecupan istrinya.

Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Iya, sayang. Hati-hati, aku mencintaimu," dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Untuk sepersekian waktu Mustang kembali dalam damai mimpinya (rok mini tertiup angin minus pelipis berlubang), hingga indra penciumannya mengendus suatu aroma yang tidak asing, masuk tiada ampun menusuk hidungnya, yang memaksa Mustang untuk membuka mata dan mengumpulkan nyawa dalam sekejap—mengucapkan perpisahan pada rok mini. Lalu dia mendapati seorang bayi laki-laki terduduk di atas perutnya, mencengkeram baju ayahnya dengan tangan kecilnya, berusaha menggapai wajah sang ayah yang hingga detik tadi masih terlelap dan melupakan keberadaannya.

Mustang mengangkat kepala sedikit dan mendapati bajunya sudah basah kuyup oleh—

"MAES, KAU MENGOMPOL DI BAJUKU?"

—sisa metabolisme anaknya.

**.**

Mustang menaruh bajunya yang sudah berlumuran urin Maes ke dalam mesin cuci. Memberinya detergen, memutar tombolnya, dan memastikan mesinnya berjalan dengan baik. Miniatur kecilnya berdiri di sebelahnya, memegang celana ayahnya erat-erat dengan tangan kanan, berdiri tertatih, dan tangan kirinya terus dikulum di dalam mulut kecilnya tanpa peduli problematika kehigienisan.

"Maes, kotor!" Mustang berusaha menarik keluar tangan anaknya, lalu menggendong Maes ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, si pemberani (dia punya cukup nyali untuk mengompoli Flame Alchemist, orang yang memiliki probabilitas tertinggi untuk membakar bokongmu), hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan atas perbuatanmu padaku, eh?"

Mustang menatap dalam-dalam mata Maes, dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat, dia dekatkan pandangannya kepada anaknya itu.

"Bhu?" kata Maes sebisanya. Bayi yang baru bulan depan genap berusia setahun itu sudah tentu antara paham tak paham dengan maksud Mustang. Dia pun hendak kembali mengulum tangannya—yang keburu dihadang oleh ayahnya.

"Oh, baiklah, aku maafkan," kata Mustang mengalah, dua detik setelah kemurnian pandangan mata Maes meluluhkan hatinya. Dia mungkin saja jagoan di medan perang—ditakuti musuh, diandalkan rekan—tapi pada akhirnya gemerlap bola mata dari daging seberat 20 pon pengulum tangan lebih ampuh dari senapan jenis apapun.

"Pertama, aku harus memberimu makan. Anak lelaki keluarga Mustang harus tumbuh besar agar bisa melindungi Ibu dan adik-adiknya kelak." Mustang menggiring Maes dalam gendongannya menuju dapur, mencari resep-resep buatan nyonya besar yang sedang pergi berbelanja dengan si mekanik automail, pendamping hidup (mantan) kacang automail.

"Tidak sebesar Armstrong, tapi," kata Mustang meralat ucapannya.

**.**

"Bhu! Bhu!" celoteh Mustang kecil setelah didudukkan Mustang besar ke kursi mini manis buatan sendiri (mengorbankan telunjuk dan ibu jari kiri Mustang, membuatnya libur dari _title_ andalannya untuk sementara karena jentikan jarinya tak bisa seakurat awal—mengarah ke bokong mengenai dada, misalnya).

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, akan kubuatkan susu untukmu," kata Mustang. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju lemari dapur berjarak lima belas langkah sebelah kirinya, membuka susu kalengan rasa vanila, menakarnya, merebus air, dan mengocoknya pelan-pelan bak bartender amatiran.

Setelah memastikan suhu susunya sudah cukup pantas untuk berinteraksi dengan lidah Maes, Mustang kembali menghampiri anaknya dan menarik kursi makan agar bisa duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini, jenderal, sebotol susu hangat untukmu," katanya. Oh, Mustang, kau sungguh ayah baik.

"Bhu!" Maes menampik tangan Mustang, berbalik menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Hah?" tanya Mustang tak mengerti. Otaknya berputar sejenak untuk menerjemahkan celoteh abstrak anaknya.

"Bhu!"

Mustang mengikuti arah telunjuk Maes—yang ternyata menuju dadanya—dan ia langsung mengerti. "Tidak bisa, Maes, aku bukan ibumu. Kelenjar susuku hanya fitur tambahan tanpa fungsi berarti," kata Mustang.

"Bhua! Num!" Maes yang dapat dipastikan tak begitu paham bahasa ayahnya yang terlampau rumit, masih berceloteh semangat meminta ASI.

**.**

"Ayo Maes, ayo jalan," ujar Mustang sambil memegang erat kedua tangan anaknya, menuntunnya berjalan menuju kursi malas keluarga Mustang.

Maes tertatih, mengayun kaki kanan mungilnya ke depan, dilanjut kaki kiri, dan seterusnya. "Bhu! Bha!"

"Ya, benar begitu, ayo berjalan tegap layaknya prajurit!" Belum mungkin bisa, Mustang.

Setelah beberapa saat, kaki kursi malas berhasil diraih Maes, yang langsung diangkat Mustang dan didudukkan di atas pangkuannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita mengobrol, mungkin? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Bhu!" kata Maes menanggapi ajakan ayahnya. Terlepas dari dia mengerti atau tidak, tentunya.

"Oh, kau ingin mengobrol tentang ibumu?" tafsir Mustang sekenanya. "Dia cantik, bukan? Yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kekasih hatiku, _cintaku_, nyawa keduaku."

"Bhu?"

"Kau yang ketiga, sayang. Mungkin akan ada yang keempat dan kelima jika kau punya adik nanti—kuusahakan secepatnya."

"Bha?"

"Tentu saja kami sudah melewati medan perang bersama, Maes. Aku bagian membakar, dia menembak. Kami berdua memang sudah satu paket sejak awal, tentu saja."

"Huga…!"

"Ya, ya. Termasuk surat cinta dari prajurit-prajurit bawahan yang jatuh cinta padanya, aku juga yang membakar."

"Uga! Bhu!"

"Tidak licik, Maes—hanya bagian dari strategi cinta, pahami itu. Sebagai pria sudah seharusnya kau melindungi wanitamu dari serangan lalat pengganggu, tahu?"

**.**

Kala jarum pendek jam mengarah ke angka satu, Nyonya Mustang pulang. Membawa satu set popok bayi dan tisu toilet di tangan kiri, dan satu kantong plastik bahan makanan mentah di tangan kanan.

Mata _hazel_nya langsung tertuju pada suami dan anaknya—yang tertidur pulas di atas kursi malas, menunjukkan kemiripan garis muka yang sama, genetika yang sama. Sang ibu berjalan mendekat menuju mereka berdua, dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya. Dia menaruh kedua kantong belanjanya, digantikan dengan usapan lembut di kepala kedua jenderalnya.

Maes menggeliat, mengetahui kehadiran ibunya. Mustang yang merasakan geliat Maes, mengucek matanya dan menyadari kehadiran Hawkeye dua detik kemudian.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang," katanya dengan suara setengah serak.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Maes? Menyenangkan?" tanya Hawkeye lembut.

"Tentu, kami banyak mengobrol tentangmu hingga tertidur seperti ini."

"Bhu…," erang Maes begitu melihat ibunya pulang, yang langsung diraih Hawkeye dan dipeluk hangat. "Halo, sayang, bagaimana harimu dengan ayahmu?"

"Gha! Bhu! Huba!"celoteh Maes.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu?" tanya Hawkeye seakan mengerti.

"Bhu! Bha!"

"Oi, oi, Maes! Sudah kubilang jangan ceritakan tentang rok mini, kan? Antar kita berdua saja!" bantah Mustang segera.

"Bha!"

Dan pembicaraan tiga manusia, dua bahasa, satu batin itu terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang benar-benar mengerti maknanya. Keseharian yang biasa, canda tawa yang biasa—namun istimewa, yang tidak akan Mustang tukar dengan kejayaan dalam perang sekalipun. Keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**

* * *

Spesial terima kasih buat Riska yang udah cerita tentang adiknya, Raska, yang jadi bahan studi buat gerak-gerik Maes. Saya gak paham tentang bayi soalnya hehe. Ngomong-ngomong fic ini dibuat karena 3 alasan: kangen Royai, kangen FFMAI, dan kabur dari deadline tugas. Dadah!


End file.
